


Office Visit

by russianspiderromanova



Category: DCU (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha visits her lover at his office and has something besides business on her mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Visit

Natasha loved visiting Bruce while he was at work. Loved surprising him with what she was (or wasn’t) wearing beneath her top layer. Items that she always picked carefully for her _daddy_.

Strutting into his office, like she owned the place, the Russian ignored the protesting secretary and moved to sit across from Bruce. Crossing her legs, she didn’t bother to adjust the length of her already short skirt. Not taking his off of his lover, Wayne dismissed the still protesting and clearly miffed secretary.

”That was naughty, Baby,” he purred, wondering what had brought Natasha to his office. Though, he was about ninety percent sure he knew the reason already. “I’m sorry, Daddy. But, I just had to see you.” Her words were purred in return and designed to subtly clue him into why she was in his office at the moment and just what she needed from him. The very thing that he had already been suspecting.

Having understood (and glad to find that he was indeed right) a wicked smirk bloomed on Bruce’s lips. “Well, then, come here, baby girl.” He put his pen down and rolled back his chair, to give Natasha some room. Moving his papers aside, she sat on the edge of his desk, placing one high heel clad foot on either side of his legs.

"Let’s see how ready my baby is for me," he stated running his hands up her legs to her core. He smirked when he found that she wasn’t wearing any panties. "Miss me?" He asked with another wicked smirk and an arch of his brow, before running a finger along her slit.

It wasn’t long before Bruce had Natasha and begging him for her release in Russian. He knew that he had her then and couldn’t help the smirk that danced along his lips yet again. “Please, daddy, can I cum?” She begged once more in her native language on a whimper. Her knuckles having gone white, as she gripped the edge of the desk beneath her ass. “Cum for me baby,” he purred, his finger stroking her just right with his words. As she fell over the edge into bliss, she bit her lip hard enough to taste the metallic taste of her own blood on her tongue. All was done in an effort to hold in the scream that was threatening to escape her lips.

Without allowing her to calm, Bruce had her flipped around and was entering her with a low groan. Instinctively, Natasha tightened her muscles around him, making him groan once more. “That’s it, baby,” he managed, eyes falling closed with the words and the pleasure that his lover was giving him.

As he quickened his pace, Natasha had problems keeping all over her noises in check. Not that she really cared if people could overhear them. But, this was the place where Bruce worked and he was the boss so…she needed to try and keep it in (until they were together in his mansion).

"Daddy… _please_ ,” she began to beg, once more in Russian, deadly close to reaching another peak. Seemingly in answer, Bruce leaned close and bit her shoulder. Something that he knew she liked (a lot) and she took as a yes. She had to bite her lip (again) as pleasure rolled over and through her.

Bruce followed her over the edge into bliss not long after, before pulling her into his lap and cuddling her close. She stayed within the secure hold of his arms for some time before reluctantly pulling away (he still had work to do after all). “I love you,” she whispered softly in Swedish (knowing full well that he wouldn’t understand a word that she was saying) as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll see you on patrol later,” she continued, switching to Russian with little thought and a wink just for him.

She headed out the door with her own wicked smirk playing on her lips.


End file.
